<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Di capelli ingarbugliati by Chalchiuhtlicue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367504">Di capelli ingarbugliati</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue'>Chalchiuhtlicue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair Dyeing, M/M, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, Slice of Life, ToraKen Week 2020, a lot of fluff and non-sexual intimacy ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si passa una mano trai capelli annodati. Li ha lavati, ma la tinta che ha usato gli ha rovinato i capelli e ora sembrano essere di plastica, si annodano più velocemente, ogni volta che prova a passarci le dita in mezzo, finisce per doverli tirare e si ritrova in mano una ciocca di capelli grande quanto una pallina. I capelli ormai sono rovinati. Non ha messo lo shampoo ammorbidente, ha detto Taketora, lì hai sbagliato. Le punte sono bionde e i capelli più vicini al cuoio capelluto sono scuri, limpidi, sani. Kenma si stringe tra le braccia e tiene lo sguardo basso. Gli sembra di avere un nido di paglia in testa. Non che gli importi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Di capelli ingarbugliati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il prompt usato per il Cancro, Ospite dallo Spazio di Kaos Borealis è: Nido</p><p>Il prompt usato per la toraken week è: Hair Dye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Kenma l’idea di dover posare la testa sul lavandino e guardare verso l’alto non è piaciuta per niente. Taketora deve averglielo letto negli occhi, perché ha incrociato le braccia e si è guardato intorno, alla ricerca di un’altra soluzione. Kenma non ha dovuto dire ad alta voce che guardare verso l’alto, coi capelli tirati indietro e il viso di Taketora nel suo campo visivo, unico elemento nel suo campo visivo -non gli piace l’idea. Lo fa sentire allo scoperto, anche se sono nel suo bagno e anche se questa è una cosa che gli ha chiesto lui. Non è stato Taketora a insistere. È stato Kenma a suggerire e poi chiedere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si passa una mano trai capelli annodati. Li ha lavati, ma la tinta che ha usato gli ha rovinato i capelli e ora sembrano essere di plastica, si annodano più velocemente, ogni volta che prova a passarci le dita in mezzo, finisce per doverli tirare e si ritrova in mano una ciocca di capelli grande quanto una pallina. I capelli ormai sono rovinati. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Non ha messo lo shampoo ammorbidente,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ha detto Taketora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lì hai sbagliato.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Le punte sono bionde e i capelli più vicini al cuoio capelluto sono scuri, limpidi, sani. Kenma si stringe tra le braccia e tiene lo sguardo basso. Gli sembra di avere un nido di paglia in testa. Non che gli importi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora è rumoroso anche quando non parla. Guarda la vasca e Kenma ha già capito che cosa sta pensando. “Non mi metterò lì in ginocchio” lo avverte a mezza voce. Guarda il punto del pavimento -uno dei punti, in realtà, in cui quattro mattonelle si incontrano e formano quella strana croce di cemento e terra seccata. Le mattonelle sono di un quadrato perfetto, creano una piccola croce perfetta. “È strano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Così però puoi mantenere i capelli sulle tempie.” Taketora fa un movimento con entrambe le dita, facendole partire dalle tempie e scivolare verso il basso, per mimare il movimento o la posizione che di solito hanno i capelli di Kenma. Kenma lo vede con la coda dell’occhio. Sapeva già che quello era il motivo del suggerimento. Non è stupido. È solo che gli sembra strano. E improprio. Fuori luogo. “Sarebbe solo per bagnarli, poi, mica te li devo lavare. Li bagniamo un po’, una spuntatina e poi li tingiamo di nuovo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forse questa non è stata una buona idea. Kenma si stringe tra le braccia e fa spallucce. “Non mi va più” mormora, aggrottando le sopracciglia e tornando a guardare per terra con più intensità di prima. Non gli piacciono queste soluzioni, gli sembrano stupide. Vuole tornare in camera sua, a giocare e sistemare e catalogare, se proprio deve. Si inumidisce le labbra e deglutisce. Niente lo ferma dall’andarsene, alla fine, è casa sua, è il suo bagno, è la sua testa questa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non vede Taketora arricciare il naso, ma lo sente sospirare. Riesce a intravedere le mani che posa sui fianchi e poi sente con chiarezza il suo: “Beh, se non ti va più, non ti va più.” Si muove sul posto con una punta di nervosismo, Kenma riesce a vedere anche questo. La posizione dei suoi piedi cambia. Prima era tutta qua e ora è tutta là. Poi si muove per sistemare le cose del bagno che avevano tirato fuori, per tingere i capelli di Kenma. Ricorda i posti. Si muove come se questo bagno fosse di casa sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma alza un po’ lo sguardo, per vedere il profilo di Taketora, che chiude il mobiletto e mormora: “Quando vuoi la tinta sta qua. Questa penso di averla portata da un’altra camera, forse?” Allunga il braccio per prendere l’asciugamano di Arcanine, che aveva lasciato sulla vasca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma inclina un po’ la testa. “Aspetta!” La voce gli esce un po’ troppo alta e non si è reso conto di aver alzato la mano, come se volesse afferrare la divisa di Taketora per fermarlo dal camminare via. Non riesce a raggiungerlo. È troppo lontano. Ma la sua voce fa sobbalzare Taketora (nello stesso modo in cui fa sobbalzare Kenma stesso.) “Aspetta” ripete a voce un po’ più bassa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora ha l’asciugamano di Arcanine sul braccio, che penzola, e sembra mordersi l’interno delle guance, mentre pensa a che cosa può volere di così importante adesso Kenma. Sospira di nuovo e annuisce, muovendosi verso il water, abbassando la tavoletta, per poi sedercisi sopra. E aspetta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma deve solo decidere che cosa fare. Quindi. Cosa vuole fare lui? Perché ha chiesto a Taketora di tingergli i capelli? Perché ci sono momenti in cui dice delle cose ad alta voce e nemmeno le voleva dire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma si siede sull’orlo della vasca, continua a guardare verso il basso. “Arcanine è” inizia a dire a mezza voce, più per se stesso che per Taketora. “È un pokémon che è stato ispirato dagli shisa, o i komainu. Forse dai haetae coreani. Sono spiriti che proteggono dal male. Attirano fortuna, anzi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma guarda di sottecchi come Taketora si abbassa e appoggia entrambi i gomiti sulle gambe, per poi posare il mento su una mano. Non risponde. A lui non è che interessino le cose dietro ai videogiochi, ma ormai loro due si conoscono da sei mesi, più o meno sanno come comportarsi uno intorno all’altro e quali battaglie è meglio non combattere. Ci sono giorni in cui le combattono lo stesso, quelle battaglie, ma adesso sarebbe stupido litigare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma si morde il labbro inferiore. Beh. Taketora un po’ li scaccia gli spiriti malvagi, quindi forse un po’ va bene così. Un po’, non tanto, mai troppo, forse, si fida anche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me li tagli solo pochissimo” esclama, girandosi verso di lui, coi pugni chiusi. Apre il petto, non lo nasconde dietro le braccia incrociate. “Pochissimo” ripete. “E se non lo fai, ti giuro che ti raso la testa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora alza un po’ il mento e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “I tuoi capelli però non sono così lunghi” lagna, alzandosi di nuovo in piedi. Oscilla un po’, prima a destra e poi a sinistra. “Possiamo anche non tagliarli. Che importa quello che dicono i senpai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma sente le sue labbra fare uno strano movimento, come se andassero su e giù, senza il suo controllo. Annuisce piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vasca o lavandino?” chiede, indicando prima una parte, poi l’altra. Kenma sente già la voglia di scappare di nuovo. Taketora apre lo sportello vicino allo specchio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavandino. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora sorride. “Ti senti fortunato, allora” risponde. E non sembra una presa in giro. Forse, nel linguaggio di Taketora, quello era anche un complimento. Kenma ruota gli occhi. Imbarazzante. È un ragazzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>così</span>
  </em>
  <span> imbarazzante e rumoroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si alza in piedi, si siede sullo sgabello che Taketora ha sistemato per lui. Ci mette qualche secondo, per convincersi che sì, che vuole davvero sedersi lì e guardare verso l’alto e lasciare che qualcuno gli tocchi la testa. Deve prendere uno, due, tre respiri. E deve anche chiudere gli occhi. Appoggia la nuca sul lavandino. Non è una questione di capelli che he bloccano la visuale periferica, questa, anche se sì, parte della sua esitazione viene proprio da lì. Il punto è anche che la testa -beh, non importa. Sente Taketora posargli intorno alle spalle l’asciugamano di Arcanine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma aggrotta le sopracciglia, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi, quando Taketora apre l’acqua del rubinetto. Si aspetta una cascata di acqua fredda o acqua calda sulla fronte, si prepara per quella brutta sensazione, ma non c’è niente di simile. Solo l’ombra del tocco di Taketora, che allunga il braccio per controllare la temperatura dell'acqua. Kenma continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I senpai, a volte, non sempre, ma abbastanza spesso, gli prendono i capelli davanti e glieli legano verso la nuca, anche se Kenma lo ha già detto, lo ha detto, che lui non sopporta una cosa del genere. Non gli piace. Quando si rende conto che, oltre ai suoi capelli ci sono altre cose e quando si rende conto che non si può nascondere, abbassare la testa e lasciare che un po’ di capelli gli coprano la faccia,  quando si rende conto che le cose sono un po’ troppo per lui -non gli piace per niente. Ma ai senpai non importa. Gli passano un laccio per i capelli, oppure, e Kenma odia quando succede, il capitano sospira e questa coda gliela fa lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma odia quel tocco. Il capitano non gli piace per niente e le sue mani sono sempre calde, rosse e poco delicate. C’è un ritmo, quando lo pettina (senza permesso, poi, senza avergli chiesto cosa ne pensa), un ta-pausa-ta, che dura meno di quindici secondi. A Kenma sembra solo che gli tiri i capelli. Rimane, quando il capitano lo pettina col suo ta-pausa-ta, con la sensazione addosso di un tocco estraneo, qualcosa che bolle nelle parti di testa che ha toccato. Lo odia. Kenma odia quella sensazione. Per questo si presenta, quando ci sono gli allenamenti, coi capelli tirati indietro e sente di poter sprofondare e di essere troppo vulnerabile, ma preferisce questa sola sensazione a quel caldo bollente sulla pelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sono al limite del bullismo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ha esclamato Kuroo, un giorno, parlando dei senpai. Kenma stava raggomitolato contro l’angolo, con solo gli occhi visibili del viso e aveva visto come Taketora si era girato verso di loro e aveva iniziato a pensare. (così come Fukunaga) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ci sono delle cose che Fukunaga e Taketora fanno, a volte, e Kenma pensa ah, lo fanno per questo o quest’altro!, ma c’è questa cosa in particolare -si mettono ai suoi lati, quando sono durante gli allenamenti, come se stessero bloccando loro la sua vista periferica. Lo fanno e c’è anche che non gli danno fastidio col cibo e anche… tante cose. Contro i senpai non si possono fare tante cose. Kenma odia le gerarchie e odia come i più grandi si comportano, come se avessero raggiunto un livello troppo alto per i più piccoli. Ma questa resistenza di Fukunaga e Taketora, anche se molto piccola e appena visibile… Kenma deglutisce. Fa la differenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’acqua che gli cade sulla fronte non è né troppo fredda né troppo calda. E, quando le sue mani si infilano trai capelli di Kenma, non sono calde, ma un po’ fredde. Kenma rabbrividisce. Taketora chiede scusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hai un nido in testa” mormora, cercando di sciogliere i nodi più importanti con le dita. “Se ti faccio male, dimmelo, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma apre gli occhi, guarda Taketora con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le maniche ben arrotolate fino al gomito, ed è così ridicolo, nella sua concentrazione, che Kenma sbuffa una risata, girandosi di lato e portandosi una mano sulle labbra. Taketora abbassa lo sguardo verso di lui per una frazione di secondo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non c’è niente da ridere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma ha i suoi dubbi. “Sei ridicolo” gli risponde. Poi torna a chiudere gli occhi. Ma ha un tocco rilassante. Le sue mani sono fredde, di sicuro per colpa dell’acqua, ma non è una cosa brutta. Sulla testa di Kenma di lui rimane solo l’ombra del suo tocco e il ricordo. È diverso dal capitano. Taketora è suo amico. Sembra tenerci a Kenma, o almeno a quello che pensa, mentre lotta con dei capelli ribelli che nemmeno sono suoi. È ridicolo, eh. Sì, è ridicolo. Ma è anche tanto rilassante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Taketora smette di lottare con le sole mani e prende in mano il pettine, Kenma pensa che un po’ gli mancano quelle dita. Quando poi gli asciuga i capelli, con l’asciugamano, Kenma sente la mancanza dell’acqua su di lui. C’è silenzio, mentre Taketora gli lava i capelli, e ognuno sembra pensare ai fatti suoi e Kenma pensa: è gradevole. Così gli piace. Taketora preme l’asciugamano sulla nuca di Kenma, piano piano, prima di posargliela di nuovo sulle spalle e passare le dita trai capelli, per controllare che i nodi non si siano ricreati. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Devi usare uno shampoo adatto per i capelli tinti, lo sai?” gli chiede, prendendo i guanti di plastica che stavano dentro la scatoletta della tinta. Kenma ora tiene gli occhi aperti, i capelli gli cadono sulle tempie, non sente il fantasma di nessun tocco. Taketora è davvero speciale, allora, se riesce a esserci senza far pesare la sua presenza. Prima non lo sopportava, perché questa cosa non la sapeva. “Altrimenti si seccano e diventano crespi e si fanno tutti questi…” Non finisce la frase. Torna a concentrarsi come se tra le mani avesse il tesoro più grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma ha tirato fuori il peggio di Taketora e Taketora ha tirato fuori il peggio di Kenma. Hanno litigato, quasi fatto a botte ed è così strano che adesso Kenma lo guardi dallo specchio, mentre Taketora gli passa le dita trai capelli, e pensi che questo rompipalle, rumoroso, competitivo, testa calda, un po’ scemo -beh, che lui sia una persona leggera. Sono due cose che non sapeva potessero coesistere. “Perché ti sei tinto i capelli?” gli chiede, alzando un po’ la testa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora sbatte le palpebre e fa una smorfia. Sistema la tinta sulla testa di Kenma, gli accarezza i capelli. “Mi piace essere visto” risponde dopo qualche secondo. Kenma fa una smorfia e torna a guardarlo dallo specchio. “Che risposta volevi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Una meno stupida.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo che questa non è una risposta stupida!” grida Taketora. Il suo tocco e la sua voce contrastano. “È una risposta ben pensata e sincera. Saresti dovuto essere contento. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Tora è così onesto con me! Proprio come un vero amico!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quella doveva essere la mia voce?” chiede Kenma. Tira un po’ su il labbro. “Non sei bravo nemmeno a fare le imitazioni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il nervo sulla tempia di Taketora pulsa e alza una mano chiusa in un pugno per far capire a Kenma che, se proprio vuole continuare, per lui non è un problema andare alle mani. Kenma abbassa lo sguardo e si lascia sfuggire un’altra risata. Taketora sospira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beh, c’è anche la cosa che Akane crede che ci stia davvero molto bene coi capelli biondi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forse ti stava prendendo in giro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora gli dà un colpo sulla nuca e Kenma si alza in piedi per spingere con la mano contro il suo mento. Sono pari. Continuare è inutile e stupido.  Kenma ruota gli occhi e torna a sedersi sullo sgabello, con le braccia incrociate. Sbuffa. Il tocco di Taketora torna sui suoi capelli e non cambia. È sempre leggero, anche se la sua testa è calda. Non gli lascia quella sensazione di bruciore e disperazione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ci mette meno di tre minuti, Taketora, a sistemare i capelli di Kenma. Li lega in una cipolla sulla sua nuca e poi, senza dire niente, prende le due ciocche che cadono sulle tempie di Kenma e li sistema fuori dalla cipolla perché, anche se puzzano da morire di tinta e anche se potrebbero muoversi e dare fastidio, deve essere Kenma a decidere cosa vedere e cosa no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma alza gli occhi verso di lui e lo vede sorridere, soddisfatto del suo lavoro. “Mettiamo il timer per farlo suonare tra trenta minuti” annuncia, tirandosi un po’ indietro. “E poi facciamo il lavaggio e sarai pronto, fresco e nuovo come un pesce.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi ero dimenticato di chiederti” continua Taketora, sfilandosi i guanti. “A te cos’è che ha detto Kuroo-san, quando ti sei presentato biondo la prima volta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma non capisce il senso della domanda. Si guarda intorno, poi punta lo sguardo sul suo amico. “Mi ha preso in giro” risponde sempre con la sua mezza voce. “Ha detto che sembravo una banana con le ammaccature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Taketora scrolla le spalle. “È che a me sembravi figo, quindi mi chiedevo cosa dicesse lui. E i tuoi genitori? Non hanno pensato volessi fare il teppista?” Prende il cellulare e imposta il timer, prima di tornare a guardare Kenma. C’è un’atmosfera strana, adesso. A Kenma manca tanto il tocco di Taketora. Vorrebbe stare con lui un altro po’ di tempo. Non per troppo. Solo un pochino. Cinque minuti in più...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sono stati contenti perché dicono che mi sto aprendo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora sorride e infila il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni della divisa. Sembra voler dire va bene, </span>
  <em>
    <span>allora io vado,</span>
  </em>
  <span> anche se -non se ne può andare. I capelli ancora non sono pronti. Manca ancora mezz’ora, no? Allora non può andare via.  Non dovrebbe… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aspetta.” Kenma allunga la mano e riesce ad afferrare la maglietta bianca di Taketora. Chiude la mano in un pugno intorno al tessuto. Tiene lo sguardo basso. Le mattonelle e le croci di cemento e… “Aspetta” ripete a voce un pochino più bassa. Non riesce a decidersi a lasciare andare Taketora. Ci sono pochi posti al mondo in cui si sente al sicuro e adesso pensa -non vuole che Taketora vada via. E si sente stupido per sentirsi così.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora sbatte le palpebre e annuisce. Rimane in piedi accanto a Kenma, aspetta qualsiasi cosa debbano aspettare senza fare domande. È un tipo stupido così.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quali shampoo devo usare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>È la domanda più stupida che gli viene in mente, ma sembra essere la più efficace e quella che non lo fa sembrare disperato, o ridicolo, o patetico. Lo shampoo per fare in modo che non ci sia un nido in testa. I capelli tinti -che sono una delle cose che hanno in comune, loro due, no? È una cosa che può usare. Per prendere tempo. Solo -giusto qualche secondo. (Non è per questo che voleva che fosse Taketora a tingergli i capelli?)(A Kenma no importa molto della ricrescita e dei capelli scuri su quelli chiari)(È stato lui a chiedere a Taketora di venire a casa sua)(con una scusa qualsiasi)(con…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taketora arriccia le labbra. “Se vuoi li andiamo a prendere insieme un altro giorno” propone. “Anche io ho finito lo shampoo. Poi i miei capelli si arricciano, quindi provo a lavarli ogni due giorni per non rovinarli troppo. A volte devo aspettare di più. Quindi devo proprio andare. Sarebbe utile anche per me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma annuisce. Lo fa piano, continuando a guardare in basso. “Ci conto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Di sicuro non scappo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questo dovrebbe risolvere le cose, ma Kenma non vuole ancora lasciare andare la maglietta di Taketora. “Va bene” mormora. Deve lasciar andare questa maglietta. Si deve concentrare per farlo. Un dito, dopo l’altro e non sta nemmeno guardando Taketora in faccia. Ha detto che di sicuro non scappa. Quindi va bene -se non scappa. Va bene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mentre aspettiamo, potremmo fare una partita ad Animal Crossing o…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mio Dio, quanto sei stupido!” esclama Kenma, esasperato. “Non ci sono partite su Animal Crossing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nessuno vince? Nessuna partita? E allora perché ci giochi?” chiede ad alta voce. È così rumoroso. Proprio fastidioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non tutti i giochi sono fatti per vincere o perdere” ribatte Kenma, gonfiando una guancia. Si alza in piedi, scuote la testa. “Non esiste solo quello. A volte è solo un modo per interpretare la vita e quindi non ci sono solo -lo hai detto per farmi arrabbiare.” Lo realizza solo quando sta per aprire la porta del bagno. Si gira verso Taketora con gli occhi socchiusi e quando lo vede sorridere, mostrando i denti gli viene voglia di tirargli un pugno in faccia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah no, no” risponde lui, scuotendo la testa. “Voglio proprio sentirla questa cosa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma ha l’istinto di prendere Taketora dal colletto, tirarlo verso il basso e baciargli le labbra, per poi lasciarlo andare. Non lo fa, certo che non lo fa. È un istinto stupido, una cosa che non vuole fare </span>
  <em>
    <span>per principio.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sei proprio stupido” borbotta, aprendo la porta e uscendo dal bagno.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>C’è una fanart su Tumblr in cui Kenma non ha i capelli davanti perché i senpai di quando andava al primo anno glielo hanno tagliati e lui non sa dove guardare né cosa fare. In effetti il rapporto coi capelli di Kenma mi interessa parecchio, perché lui dice di tenerli così lunghi per bloccare la sua vista e immagino questo sia perché altrimenti avrebbe troppi elementi da analizzare quando si muove per il mondo. Mi piace anche il fatto (siamo sempre nel Semi-Canon perché succede nelle light novel mi pare?) che Kenma si tinge i capelli dopo essere stato offeso da una frase stupida di Taketora e che poi fa ah, okay, per me vanno bene così. E, altra cosa che mi piace tanto è il rapporto dei secondi del Nekoma. E volevo partecipare almeno con qualcosina a questa settimana.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>